Jackson And The Beanstalk
Jackson and the Beanstalk was a Series 2 episode, and was second before last. Tito lets Michael sell his car, but instead of money, Michael recives beans and is told that they are magic, until they grow into a beanstalk, and up at the top, is a piano-playing giant. Plot Tito cries and begs for his car not to be sold and has used more tissues than somebody that has a runny nose. Michael turns to the audience and says, "I hope that, for as long as I live, I'll never get emotionly involed with a car." But after all his hard work sitting down and asking numbers of people "Car for sale; car for sale." Then turns to his pets and says, "With all this selling, I make a better rockstar." He is about to give up, when a man walks by asking if he could buy the car for... BEANS? -------- Later, the other brothers yell at Michael for selling the car for something lousy like beans. Shocked and angry, Tito throws the beans out of the window; and Michael goes to bed in disgrace. During the sleep the beanstalk grows to the song of Love Is Here And Now You're Gone; and the brothers wake up in the morning to find a beanstalk reaching up towards the sky, so the explore it by climbing up it, with Michael's pets climbing up after them. "Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman." "Not me," respondes Michael. "I'm not English, I'm not even a man." Inside the castle, a giant is trying to speak like a giant, while a tape is playing in the background. He moans at his mother that he wants to play the piano, instead of being a horrid giant, like his cousin, Harold. Shocked by this, his mother pretends to die, saying that in her will, she wants the giant to be mean, like his cousin, Harold. Until there is a knock at the door. It was the Jacksons. A janitor opens the door, explaining to them that there is a giant that does not eat children like them, he eat peanut butter and jelly/jam sandwiches. Strange that the giant was coming, growling down the hallway, ready for blood from an American, until he realises it the Jackson 5ive ("They're my favorite group."), but his mother was 'dying' and he had to do what she says. The boys charge out the house and charge as fast as they can down the beanstalk and back into their apartment. "We're not safe yet," says Jackie. "The giant's comin' after us!" "In the story," says Michael. "Jack grabs an axe and cuts the tree down." "Yeah, but we don't have a' axe." Tito wails. "The only thin' we got to cut stuff is Jackie's electric shaver." says Marlon. "It's better then nothin'," says Tito, happiliy. "GIT IT!!" Meanwhile, the giant is grumbling to himself, when he finds the brothers Lookin' Through the Windows. He asks them to play a song, because his mother will never know. They play him Girl, Don't Take Your Love From Me, and tell Mr Gordon in his car while they are driving to the Hollywood Bowl; they are heading there because the giant will be auditioned on the piano there. "Wow! Now he's sure gonna make our dreams come true!" exclaimes Michael, before he falls out of his chair. ----- Michael opens his eyes after his horrible fall, and finds that he is on a street with his pets beside him, and Tito's car next to him. It had only been a dream. Realising this, Michael spots the man that gave him magic beans and asks for them. The man starts asking him what was he talking about, and hurries on his way. "Ahh! Doggone it!" Michael mutters, sitting in the car, and the episode brings itself to a close, leaving the audience in wonder if anyone will buy the car. Songs' Cues *Love Is Here And Now You're Gone - When the seeds were about to grow *Girl, Don't Take Your Love From Me - When Michael does the OK sign when they are about to sing. Trivia *Tito's hat jumped off his head when the giant asked them to sing. *Jermaine's belt buckle is a different shape than in other episodes. *The fourth wall is broken three times by the character looking at the audience. Michael does it twice and the giant does it once. *Both songs sung are from Michael's solo album, Got To Be There. *During Girl, Don't Take Your Love From Me; the little cartoon in between it is playing on the words. *There are two pubesent moments in this episode: Marlon's voice has deepend through the Second Season, and Jackie has a shaver. *Jackie is seen without his jacket. *The brothers are heard arguing, but are no pushing and shoving invovled. Jackson And The Beanstalk version | Jack And The Beanstalk version Category:Got To Be There album